


BTS - Most likely to main eye contact during sex (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [44]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Preferences, F/M, Gen, Lists, Most Likely To, Most To Least, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.Check out our Tumblr page for more content including fanart: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 29





	BTS - Most likely to main eye contact during sex (Most to Least)

V

Taehyung would love having very intense eye contact during sex, whether he was ‘fucking’ or ‘making love’. If things were rougher, he would hold your face still, making you look him in the eye as he thrusts, often talking dirty to you as he does so. Alternatively, during softer sex, he would curl his hands in your hair, holding it from your face and smoothing it away as he moves against you. He would also often insist on eye contact as you orgasm, loving the way you look as your mouth opens in pleasure. If you were giving him a blowjob, he would also love it when you looked up at him with your mouth full of him, wanting you to maintain it as he cums. 

Jimin

Naturally flirty, Jimin would love it when you looked at each other in the eye during sex, knowing how crazy he was driving you. He would smile sweetly as you moaned in pleasure, making little comments about how cute you look. He would not always be able to maintain it for a long time, however, as we think when he becomes overwhelmed with sensation, his head naturally snaps back as he gasps and whines.

RM

Namjoon would find it incredibly sexy if you looked at him during sex, holding your face gently as he thrusts into you - savouring the way you bite your lip or let out little gasps and splutters as he hits your sensitive spot. He would love gently asking you to look at him but would only maintain eye contact for a short space of time. 

Jin

Jin would love pressing his nose against yours, meeting your gaze while you made love. He wouldn’t insist on it, but it would make him feel more close and intimate if you looked each other in the eye. He would also love watching your face closely during foreplay and sex to see your expressions, especially during orgasm. 

Suga

Yoongi would love meeting your gaze during sex but wouldn’t keep it for a prolonged period of time. Instead he loves pressing his face to your skin, burying himself against your chest, neck or in your hair as he thrusts into you. If you were on top, however, he would love watching your expressions, with him loving it the most when you sit on his lap so you are almost equal heights and can look at each other as you make love. When you make eye contact, it would fill him with butterflies, and make him feel even more close to you. Yoongi would also love it when you made eye contact during blowjobs.

Jungkook

While Jungkook would love to be able to maintain significant eye contact during sex, we feel he becomes so overwhelmed with pleasure that he often ends up snapping his neck back and scrunching his eyes closed. During blowjobs, he would also try his best to watch you, wanting you to know how much he appreciated it and also to see how sexy you looked swallowing him, but once again, he would find it so difficult to keep his eyes open.

J-Hope

While Hoseok would love maintaining eye contact when you made love slowly, we see his usual sex style as being quite frantic, with positions being changed often. He would, therefore, find it harder to make eye contact, and instead would find himself roaming his eyes along your body, appreciating every aspect equally and lovingly.


End file.
